Secrets of Many
by Unformal Sorrelle
Summary: Camelot is the kingdom for secrets. Everyone has them. Even the diplomatic party from Tortall has some. However when disaster strikes will they be able to keep them? Or if not how will they stop them from spinning out of control?
1. Chapter 1

Secrets of Many

_This is an Song of the Lioness/Merlin crossover. __For people unfamiliar to either series, Alanna is a girl who has pretended to be a boy named Alan so she can be a knight while Merlin is a young warlock living in a kingdom where magic is illegal and has a destiny to protect Prince Arthur. This is set somewhere in the second book in SotL and in the third season of Merlin. _

When the envoy from Tortall came to Camelot, Merlin was nervous. Tortall was a land from across the sea where magic may have been legal but it was still frowned upon by traditions of superstition. However, after protecting Arthur for a while, Merlin had learned that everything that could turn out badly would turn out badly. That was how the world worked. No doubt there would be some power-crazed grieving sorcerer that had loved someone that had been murdered in the Great Purge. Or, perhaps, they'd see Camelot as fresh meat. Somehow, someway, someone would decide that killing Arthur was the coolest thing since finding bronze. It was Destiny.

The diplomatic party was small- The Crown Prince Jonathan Conte, his uncle Roger, some Duke Gareth guy, a Sir Myles, some knights and a small redheaded squire with purple eyes. No one stood out as outright evil yet but they never did to any residents of Camelot (including Merlin). Unless you saw the person doing evil outright, no one from Camelot would pick up on constant smirking, a sinister wardrobe, constant sneaking out of the castle or any other suspicious action that would catch the attention of any nonresident.

Arthur greeted Jonathan and they exchanged formalities. It was agreed that the Tortallens would be shown to their rooms, be invited to a feast at supper and the prince and his knights would join Arthur in the morning for weapons practice.

"Merlin will show you to your rooms." Arthur told the other prince.

"Thank you. I will see you at the feast." Jonathan then turned his head to the small redhead, "Come on Alan,"

Alanna nodded, shooting a backward glance at the ship. She was very, very, _very_ happy to be on land again. It had turned out that she got seasick very easily. Even now she still looked a little green.

"Why are we here again?" She asked Jonathan rudely, "It-"

"Since the war with Tusaine we haven't been as sound as my father would like. Camelot has offered military aid in exchange for, well, that's why we're here."

"I've heard stories about this place."

"Would you rather turn around and stay of the boat?"

"No!" She yelped and Jonathan chuckled,

"Then be happy."

"I am not good at diplomacy." She warned,

"I know, that is why_ I_ am making the negotiations. Your to outspoken not to mention the war you'd cause if you lost your temper."

The two seemed to forget Merlin's presence. Merlin listened to them and had to stop himself from smiling. Their relationship seemed almost like his and Arthur's.

"Prince Jonathon, your chamber is right here." Merlin bowed his head slightly, "If you need anything I'm sure Arthur will tell you to ask me." Suddenly Merlin jumped slightly, "Oh, uh, I'm sorry. Your cat startled me." He explained to the redhead. He hadn't even noticed the black fur around her neck was a live cat until it had twitched.

"Please don't ask if he's magic. His eyes are just like they are." The squire glared at him with purple eyes... eyes that Merlin noticed was just like the cat's.

"Actually I hadn't notice 'till now." The warlock said truthfully, "Quite an uncanny resemblance there."

Alan gave him a look saying he didn't believe it.

"Really. Although I'd keep him away from Uther- or, ah, King Uther- just the same. Just as a precation."

"Was there really some purge of magic or something around here?" The squire looked as if he found the concept unbelievable, as if it was only a tale told to scare small children.

"Yes," Merlin said, his voice catching slighting, "A little more than twenty years ago magic became illegal."

"But," the prince turned to face them, "How did that work? One can't help if they're born with the Gift and it's a bad idea not to use it if you're given it."

Merlin's eyes lit up slightly. Then he caught himself and nervously responded, "It's not my place to say, milord."

Alanna frowned at the servant's strange reaction and stroked her cat.

"Why not? If it's a common law than surely it isn't illegal to inform someone of it."

"Uther says that magic is evil and that before the Purge that many atrocities were committed. After that, no one was to practice magic on the pain of death."

Alanna made the sign against her chest. She may not have liked magic but she had been taught what happened if someone didn't use it. The sweating sickness would have killed Jonathan just like their other friend if Alanna hadn't healed him.

"You don't agree." Jonathan pointed out.

"It's not my place to say." The servant said again, looking a little frightened.

"Tortall is different." Jonathan mentioned, "Magic may not be well liked by some but it is still treated with respect. It can be useful, it is a tool like any other."

"Although it-"

"Ala-Alan, don't bring your own feelings into this. My squire is scared of it."

"No I'm not!"

Jonathan rolled his eyes,

"I think we have kept you from your duties long enough. You are dismissed."

Merlin bowed, happy to get away. These two were speaking treason, treason that he agreed with... He was afraid he would give himself away.

He was also worried that the Tortallans might do something drastic against the no-magic policy. He had seen them both shiver when he told them. However he had also seen anger in their eyes. Angry people often decided to kill Arthur. He'd have to watch these two like a hawk.


	2. Chapter 2

Secrets of Many

"Hello Lady Morgana." Jonathan bowed as he kissed the girl's hand. Alanna felt a familiar surge of jealousy but shoved it away. She was Squire Alan at the moment. Anyways, from the Lady Morgana's expression, a prince didn't kiss her every day. Alanna also was glad that Morgana wasn't Delia. Delia was just evil.

Morgana herself wasn't sure what to make of the Tortallans. They came from were magic wasn't punished by death yet it still received little respect. She had heard that magic ran in the Conte line but hadn't believed it until she felt the Crown Prince's power. Morgana had never felt magic in anyone else before, she hadn't even been able to find her own magic until a year ago, so catching a spark of the man's power surprised her. It was a very different magic than hers. Morgana's powers were destructive and unpredictable while Jonathan's was a mix of cultured book learning, raw talent and a tie to something else. Immediately she wondered if he'd be a good ally. As he had magic he would have to join her once he found out of the atrocities Uther committed to their kindred. As soon as the prince turned his head, she smirked.

Only two people in the great hall noticed the Lady Morgana's smirk; Merlin did, as ever, and Alanna. Merlin became sure that Morgana was going to attempt some plot dealing with the Tortallans and Alanna took a dislike to her. Morgana was going to be another Delia. Alanna really was not looking forward to Jonathan's upcoming moodiness.

Although Alanna and Jonathan were sort of courting each other, Alanna didn't think the prince was serious. He had dropped Delia for her but he still... Alanna loved him deeply, even if she'd never admit it, but she couldn't think of spending her life with her prince. She did not think Jon did either. Jonathan would need to marry a princess who would bring a good political impact or at least a pretty and feminine lady. Morgana was beautiful and the ward of Camelot's king, she might be the one.

Luckily for Alanna, tonight she wouldn't have to act as a servant. Camelot's traditions were quite different than Tortall's in the ways of knighthood. Apparently any noblemen who could last a designated time against Prince Arthur was knighted. They didn't have squires so the Camelotians just saw her as a young noblemen and gave her as much courtesy as any of the knights. At least officially, behind the scenes she was looked down on for her diminutive stature and youth.

Alanna set next to Myles and Jonathan so she was near the royalty. She was not impressed with Uther but Arthur was very similar to Jon. Morgana spent an absurdly long amount of time smirking, so long Alanna wondered if she had some sort of facial tic or something.

"More wine sire?" Merlin asked Arthur.

"Yes." Arthur suddenly gained an ornery light to his eyes. When Merlin finished pouring and backed up, Arthur snapped, "I think the Lady Morgana would like some as well."

"No, I would not!" Morgana yelped and pulled her goblet away from the servant. Merlin frowned.

"Morgana!" Arthur reprimanded her like she had foiled his plot.

"I'm sorry Arthur but I am not thirsty." Her voice filled with a strange tension and she glared at Arthur's manservant.

...

Early that morning Alanna and Jonathan went down to the courtyard to train with the prince.

"_Mer_lin!" Arthur yelled at his servant after a loud crash of armor.

"Sorry," Merlin didn't sound apologetic,

"Well clean it up then!"

"Yes clotpole."

Alanna looked at Jonathan in confusion,

"What does that mean?"

"In two words?" Merlin answered her. Arthur was turning slightly red.

"Yes," Alanna nodded, quite curious.

"Prince Arthur." Merlin continued picking up the armor. Alanna and Jonathan looked at each other in shock, a servant acting like that to a prince?

"Looks like we have a new plan for training today!" Arthur tossed Merlin a shield. A few of the knight chuckled and Merlin looked decidedly unhappy.

When Alanna saw what Arthur had planned to do to Merlin she couldn't stop herself from protesting. Jonathan tried to stop her but she didn't believe in being cruel to servants.

After her tirade, Arthur was blinking and Merlin was grinning. The prince elbowed him sharply and Merlin attempted to look seriously.

Arthur couldn't help being reminded of the first time he met Merlin. Merlin had gotten on to him similarly. Only in Alan's case, he could tell the squire had lost his temper. Merlin didn't have much of a temper, he always had a goofy smile on his face and an upbeat attitude.

When Arthur chuckled everyone besides Merlin was surprised. Alan tensed and Arthur realized he must think he wasn't taking him seriously.

"I'm sorry Alan but this is Merlin and I can assure you I don't mistreat him in anyway. I don't know Tortall's customs but I very much doubt it someone insulted Jonathan they would get away with a little training practice."

"They'd be challenged to a duel if they were a nobleman." Jonathan replied, "And commoners... It's up to the noble. You'll have to excuse Alan, he's very hot tempered and speaks his mind."

"It doesn't help that insanity runs in my family." Alan laughed with Jonathan over a clearly familiar joke.

"I don't usually work with beginners so Alan, go over there and-"

"I'm not a beginner!" the squire squeaked,

"I'm sorry your smaller that Merlin there and he's-"

"I'm seventeen!" Alan was blushing, "I know swordplay."

"At your size you wouldn't thirty seconds against me." Arthur laughed,

"Do you want to test that?" Jonathan asked in a polite tone, "I'm very interested to see the difference between Camelot's and Tortall's knights."

"I would squish him!"

"Is that a bet?"

That was how Arthur and Alan ended up fighting.

...

** **A\N**: Thank you for reading this! Also thanking all those people who alerted this and my lone reveiwer kyuuo! Not meaning to beg for reviews or something but can everyone try to leave a review possibly? It doesn't have to fancy or anything, just a :) or a good or a meh will do. It's a proven fact that authors write faster the more reviews they get. You don't even have to have an account. Seriously, push the yellow button! *using force thing* Push the yellow button reader, push the yellow button! Yeah... I'll just write the next chapter now...**

**I don't own Merlin and I'm not Tamora Pierce.**


	3. Chapter 3

Secrets of Many

Merlin watched nervously. He could see the squire had some talent with a sword but Arthur was the best warrior in all of Camelot. The redhead was going to get hurt.

"You have to stop this," He said to Jonathan, "Your squire is going to get himself killed."

"I doubt that very much." The prince replied, almost in a chuckle, "I think Alan is going to surprise you."

Merlin nearly jumped as Arthur and Alan's swords clanged together in a loud _ting_. What did the Tortallan prince mean by that? Was Alan going to use some malign magic to hurt Arthur? Merlin sincerely hoped not. He liked the Tortallans.

Alanna assessed Arthur's fighting style as she parried his attacks. Arthur was prone to moves that used his strength, powerful but clumsy slashes. There wasn't anything wrong with this strategy- Alanna knew if Arthur landed a blow she was down for the count- but it gave a quick opponent a chance to land a hit. This was going to be not_ quite_ easy, as the prince was a good swordsman, however it wouldn't be too much of a challenge.

Arthur was growing tired of all Alan's evasions. In addition, Arthur had nearly gotten hit! Alan's fighting style was to polished for a trainee. If all of Tortalls knights fought like this small, young man than it was good that they were drawing up an alliance. Fight against such a force would not be good.

Arthur swung gauchely in rash frustration but Alanna jumped out of the way and knocked the sword out of his hand in one smooth gesture. Arthur tried to reach his sword but found Lightning's tip on his throat.

"Submit and admit I won." Alanna said,

Arthur stared up at the squire in shock. The rest of the courtyard, excluding Jonathan, were also quiet with bewilderment. The Crown Prince had been defeated by a pipsqueak.

Arthur nodded, very carefully, and looked the redhead straight in her strange purple eyes,

"I submit. Tortall must be a very great place to have such fine swordsman. You should be proud Alan."

"I was taught by the best." The squire blushed,

"Arthur," Merlin called, "You should know, Alan defeated _you_."

"So?" Arthur was annoyed at the reminder,

"Well, Prince Jonathan, by our standards Alan would be a knight." Merlin grinned,

"It'll only be a few months of so until Alan joins our ranks." Jonathan told them, "But, yes, Alan has been ready for a while."

Alan was turning red so he murmured an excuse and fled.

Up in the castle, Morgana smirked from her window.

...

Merlin was stalking Alan. It was an increasing habit of his, whenever he saw someone walking around at night he followed them. Unfortunately, Merlin wasn't good at stalking people. He was very, very, _very_ obvious about it. Yet, for some strange reason, only Morgana had ever caught him. It was a puzzle that only Destiny could answer.

Tonight was no different. Alan never even looked up as he went to Prince Jonathan's room. He knocked quietly at his door.

"Are you alone?" Jonathan asked,

"No, I have my invisible friend Robert with me." The squire rolled his eyes.

Then Jonathan kissed Alan.

_O-kay _then, Merlin thought, turning to leave. He blushed a strange crimson color. He have never expected that.

"What do you think of Camelot, Alanna?" the prince asked his squire.

Wait, Alanna? _Alanna_? Wasn't that a girl's name?

Merlin turned back to watch.

"It's different yet it's the same." Alan_na_ shrugged, "I'm just glad to be off of the blasted boat."

"I feel sorry for poor Arthur, do you think we should have warned him?" Jonathan chuckled,

"What, that I'm one of the best swordsperson in the court? He was supposed to be the best in his kingdom! Anyways, I was mad at him."

"Merlin was fine."

"Yes, but I still didn't like it. You don't act that way to George or-"

"George isn't exactly my servant Alanna."

"Yes, but I'd never treat Coram like that!"

"Some nobles would do worse, far worse, and you know it. It isn't our right to criticize the customs in this kingdom. If we were criticizing then I'd have something to say on the anti-magic laws. They are so unjust!"

"I can't think how horrible it would be to live here." Alanna shivered, "I mean Thom and-"

"Yes," Jonathan grimaced, "However, we don't have to like it here. All we need to do is strike up a peace treaty and leave. And keep our tempers." He shot her a pointed look.

"I better go," Alanna said,

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I am completely sure. I just wanted to wish you a good night."

"Goodnight Alanna."

"Goodnight Sire." Alanna bowed he head slightly and started to return to her room.

Alan is secretly a girl, Merlin thought. He was confused. Was Alan, or _Alanna_, like Morgause? No, the Tortallans seemed sincere. Did Alanna disguise herself because Camelot had no female knights? The warlock just couldn't wrap his head around it.

...

Morgana had sent a message to Morgause about Prince Jonathan. She even mentioned Alan's triumph over Arthur. If Morgana could sway the Tortallans to their side, which wouldn't be hard, then Uther would finally fall and pay for his misdeeds. She couldn't wait to get a response from Morgause.

_Meet me in the woods_

Morgana nearly jumped from Morgause's telepathy. Morgause was not particularly skilled at that type of magic so she usually sent other forms of communication. However telepathy was the fastest. This must mean that Morgause thought the information was every bit as important as Morgana did.

"My lady?" Gwen asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She snapped, unsuccessfully keeping the irritation from her voice. She couldn't stand Gwen anymore. Her former friend filled her with guilt. "That will be all for tonight."

Gwen looked like she wanted to argue but she curtsied respectfully and left her lady's chambers.

Morgana got out her bright red cloak and put it on to keep of the chill. She thought nothing of stealth as she made her way out of the castle and somehow managed to escape being seen by any of the guards. Then again, Camelot's guards were about as bright as an old blanket. What was surprising is that Merlin didn't catch her but he never stalked twice in one night.

"Sssissster!" Morgause greeted her, "I welcome your news about the prince. A sorcerer will of course join us against the tyranny of Uther Pendragon."

"How shall we approach him?" Morgana asked, "He is here to make peace. We will have to be careful."

"We shall force him to act, if someone among his party has magic and is revealed to Uther than he shall have no choice but to oppose him."

"But Morgause, I don't know if another magician has come to Camelot."

"Perhaps his uncle, as you said it's in his blood. And if you cannot find one than what better to see that Uther is delusional if he accuses an innocent?" Morgause smiled with mischief.

* * *

><p><strong>A\N:<strong> **Wow! Thank you all for all of the reviews! This is wonderful! Do you know how happy it made me? Very happy! Stupendously happy! Happy enough to get a move on with this chapter and publish it today! So again, thank you, thank you, thank you to _kyuuo_, _a fan_, _Larka_, _PV10_ and another _a fan_. Please keep it up everyone and I'll try to put out the next chapter soon. Happy new year!**


	4. Chapter 4

Secrets of Many

Alanna was at the stable stroking Moonlight, her horse. Faithful watched her, perched on a beam of wood. Alanna was glad that she had been allowed to bring her beautiful horse. She loved her dearly.

She noticed that Arthur's manservant was coming into the stable with a pitchfork in hand. He didn't look terribly pleased. However when he saw her his expression changed to one of confusion. Merlin then straightened his face, masking any emotion he may have.

"Thanks for standing up for me," he said,

"You're welcome," Alanna didn't like to be thanked but he was doing it more out of politeness than anything else. She knew he was glad that she did what she did but wasn't so grateful he'd name his firstborn after her. His mind was somewhere else and she intended to find out where. "So you clean the stables as well?"

"Unfortunately." Merlin huffed, "I do a lot around here. Arthur and Gaius and Mor-more stuff keeps me busy."

"Gaius?"

"The court physician. I'm his ward so he has me help out. I don't mind most of it but the leech tank is..." he made a face, "Disgusting."

"You use leeches in healing?"

"I suppose. I'm more familiar with what the herbs do and little things. I have no talent in healing people."

"I do," Alanna shrugged, "Maud, an old family servant told me I have the power to heal and destroy and to try to heal things whenever I can to make up for the killing I'll do when I'm a knight."

"I wish I could heal," Merlin sighed, "But it's the one thing that my m- that eludes me."

Alanna looked closer at the servant. There was definitely something different about him. He knew something. He was hiding something. He had a secret. She of course wanted to know what.

"My m? What were you going to say?"

"Nothing at all, a simple slip of the tongue." His face became a serious mask with scared blue eyes. "Though may I ask something? Is there anything different between Tortall and Camelot's customs about knights?"

"The knighting certainly, but other than that..." She shrugged, not liking how he deflected her question. "It's similar."

"I know a while ago a lady knight challenged Arthur to a battle, of course she turned out to be a sorceress, but I think that that was the last time he was defeating in a duel. Besides you of course. Since then I've wondered if there's anywhere that does have girls as knights. Do you know any kingdom like that?"

Alanna got a bad feeling. Did he know? How could he know? Then she forced herself to calm down. Merlin couldn't know about her being a woman. There was no way he had guessed when others still hadn't guessed in seven years. The servant was only asking a question to a foreigner about other lands.

"Tortall had a few in the past but it's been over a century since it became against the law."

"Why?"

"Why not have lady knights!"

"Err... I meant why did they stop."

"Because of something stupid, "

_Calm down_, Faithful told her, _before you do something rash_.

Merlin jumped. He discreetly looked around wildly. Alanna faced her cat and thought to him, he heard you!

_Impossible!_ The cat denied but Merlin once again reacted,

"He heard you!" Alanna glared at her cat, "You can't argue with that."

_Not even Mithros can hear me I do not wish him to and I very much doubt Merlin is more powerful than him!_

Merlin turned a very grey color. He looked like he wanted to run.

"Umm... I have to go to Gauis... um... to collect herbs!" Merlin's excuse was so transparent all but Arthur could have seen through it.

"No, you heard my cat. How did you do that?"

"With my ears, he, um, meowed and cats do that. Now if I could leave-"

"Are you some kind of god?" Alanna asked,

"_No_!" Merlin looked so shocked at this question that Alanna believed him,

"An immortal?" Alanna really hoped he wasn't anything like a Ysandir.

"I don't have magic!" Merlin blurted,

_Oh_. Alanna knew that was a lie. Arthur's manservant had magic in a kingdom he could be put to death for it. That explained some of his odd behavior but magic didn't suddenly let someone have a free pass to what Faithful said.

"Yes you do, now why can you hear my cat?"

Merlin was frozen. He was terrified and unsure what to do. He finally answered,

"I don't know." He seemed to be thinking, thinking of a way out. Alanna probably needed to stop him before the magician's solutions turned violent.

"I don't care if you have magic! I'm not going to turn you in!" She glared at him, "All I want to know is how you heard my cat."

"I don't know." He was apprehensive and unbelieving. Merlin also seemed to be struggling with something difficult.

_Magic is different here, _Faithful suggested, _it's very basis is not the same as yours._

"You have magic?" Merlin's eyes widened,

"Yes, I do." Alanna admitted, "Although you really shouldn't tell anyone. Jon would be furious at me if I ruined the negotiations."

"I have to go," Merlin ran then, leaving Alanna in the stable. She almost followed him but decided it wasn't worth it. She had scared him.

But he had scared her.

...

Merlin had accidently spilled Arthur's breakfast on him. Arthur then ordered him to muck out the stables. Life wasn't fair.

However, when he got there he saw Alan_na_. He could see now how he, or rather _she_, was a girl. She wasn't actually that small for a woman. Merlin hid his expression when he saw Alanna looking at him.

"Thanks for standing up for me," he said after racking his brain for something other than "_You're a girl_?"

"You're welcome... so you clean the stables as well?" She asked,

"Unfortunately." Merlin hated mucking out the stables. He could handle saving the kingdom, Arthur's breakfast and laundry but stable duty? Ick. "I do a lot around here. Arthur and Gaius and Mor-" He had been about to say 'Morgana's evil plans' but luckily he corrected himself in time, "more stuff keeps me busy."

"Gaius?"

"The court physician. I'm his ward so he has me help out. I don't mind most of it but the leech tank is..." Merlin thought leeches were even worse than mucking out stables, "Disgusting."

"You use leeches in healing?" She seemed shocked. Merlin supposed either her kingdom used different medicine than his or as a noblewomen she didn't have a clue about what physicians did.

"I suppose. I'm more familiar with what the herbs do and little things. I have no talent in healing people." Merlin tried to chuckle but he couldn't turn it into a joke. So many people had died in his arms that he could have saved if he was any good at healing spells.

"I do," Alanna shrugged, "Maud, an old family servant told me I have the power to heal and destroy and to try to heal things whenever I can to make up for the killing I'll do when I'm a knight."

"I wish I could heal," Merlin envious but also confused that a noblewomen would be anywhere near the sick. Perhaps nobles actually did something in Tortall? "But it's the one thing that my m-" He nearly slipped up again, so distracted by the questions he had about Alanna, "that eludes me."

Alanna looked closer at him suspiciously. That was very different than Arthur the Oblivious.

"My m? What were you going to say?"

"Nothing at all, a simple slip of the tongue." He couldn't believe she'd actually noticed something! He needed to be careful, he really did not want her finding out about his magic. Merlin changed the topic to something he thought might distract her, "Though may I ask something? Is there anything different between Tortall and Camelot's customs about knights?"

"The knighting certainly, but other than that..." The squire shrugged, looking annoyed, "It's similar."

"I know a while ago a lady knight challenged Arthur to a battle, of course she turned out to be a sorceress, but I think that that was the last time he was defeating in a duel. Besides you of course. Since then I've wondered if there's anywhere that does have girls as knights. Do you know any kingdom like that?" He looked at her, eager to spot a reaction.

Alanna shifted posture immediately, becoming obviously bothered. She took a deep breath and attempted to relax again but didn't help much.

"Tortall had a few in the past but it's been over a century since it became against the law."

"Why?"

"Why not have lady knights!" She stepped forward, looking like she was about to pound him to shreds.

"Err... I meant why did they stop." Merlin backed up slightly,

"Because of something stupid, " She grunted,

_Calm down_ _before you do something rash_.

Merlin jumped. There were only a few things who spoke in his mind, the dragon and the boy destined to kill Arthur. It sounded like neither of them. He looked around carefully as to not alert Alanna that anything was amiss

_Impossible!_ The voice said again with absolute conviction.

"He heard you!" Alanna glared at her cat, "You can't argue with that."

What? Her cat? Her cat was magical? And Alanna knew he could hear it? This wasn't good.

_Not even Mithros can hear me I do not wish him to and I very much doubt Merlin is more powerful than him!_

Merlin didn't know who Mithros was but by Alanna incredulous look Mithros had to be powerful. Maybe Mithros was like Sigan? Merlin didn't know but he had to leave before Alanna put two and two together.

"I have to go to Gauis to collect herbs!" Merlin thought this would work, but he was to used to Arthur.

"No, you heard my cat. How did you do that?" She approached him, looking dangerously determined.

"With my ears, he, um, meowed and cats do that. Now if I could leave-" Merlin babbled, not caring what came out of his mouth as long as it would let him escape.

"Are you some kind of god?" Alanna asked, her face serious,

"_No_!" Merlin would have imagined being asked that in his life. He was to shocked to even think about it.

"An immortal?" Alanna never stopped staring into his eyes.

"I don't have magic!" Merlin blurted, he didn't mean to but he was to unsettled. Here was someone who actually noticed things. Someone who was so close to finding his secret. Someone who'd just asked him if he were a god.

Merlin saw her understand.

"Yes you do, now why can you hear my cat?"

Merlin was frozen. He was terrified and unsure what to do. He finally answered,

"I don't know." He tried to think of what he could do. He could cast some sort of spell on her or perhaps blackmail her into not telling anyone. But he didn't know any memory magic and he didn't think throwing her against a wall would solve anything. Merlin didn't want to kill her. The blackmail option reminded him to much of when Morgana threatened him. What could he do?

"I don't care if you have magic! I'm not going to turn you in!" Her purple eyes seemed to spark violently, impatient with him although he were being stupid, "All I want to know is how you heard my cat."

"I don't know." Merlin didn't even know what his answer meant. His life was over.

_Magic is different here, _the cat said, _it's very basis is not the same as yours._

"You have magic?" was out of his lips before the warlock could process it. Of course she did! She had a magic cat after all!

"Yes, I do." Alanna admitted, "Although you really shouldn't tell anyone. Jon would be furious at me if I ruined the negotiations."

"I have to go," Merlin ran, unable to take anymore. He had to think. He wouldn't let Alanna ruin everything. He couldn't!

...

Morgana was unsure which of the party from Tortall to be accused of magic. Duke Roger may actually have some but he was important enough that the Tortallans would just take him and leave. Apparently the king of Tortall, Roald the Peace-Keeper, would not declare wars. She would have to get someone insignificant to the actual mission so Jonathon would be forced to stay and fight. That's when she thought of his squire.

Alan and Jonathon were obviously close. Alan also had just beaten Arthur which both he and Uther could easily blame on sorcery. The small youth also had strange eyes and a suspicious cat. A squire did not have very high rank in Tortall since they apparently did servants work.

Yes, Alan would be perfect. Now Morgana had to decide how to "expose" him to Uther in a way Prince Jonathon couldn't trace back to her...

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Sorry for taking so long! I've just been way to busy with school lately. Thank you KayKit and CelticFreya for your reviews, I really enjoyed them. However, where did all you people for last chapter go? You disappeared! You can review more than once you know ;)

Also I have to thank everyone who put this on story alert. Again, you can still review, but I know sometimes you can't think of anything to say. I have that problem a lot. However, I'm not offended if you just put "I can't think of anything".

So anyways, does anyone have any ideas on how Morgana's going to get Alanna arrested for magic? What Merlin's going to do to Alanna? If Arthur is going to ever drop his title of "The Oblivious"? Naw, scratch the last one, observant!Arthur is impossible. I get next chapter up a lot quicker than this one.


End file.
